Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Prototype/Ren's Version
__NOWYSIWYG__MainPageCSS Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse has won the wiki-famous Number One Series Award for 2013! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130213060933/ben10fanfiction/images/0/03/Imageyu.jpg Don't forget that 12/30/13 is the final day to vote for the Featured Series of the Year. The Featured Series will be revealed on 12/31/13. Fanon Con is out! Check out the submissions! Browse our site! The Featured Pages are a series of four pages at a time that are featured here on the main page for promotional purposes. We currently have four: aliens, series, users (not exactly a "page"), and . As of July 1, 2013, you'll need to to edit. You need to be 13 years old or over, though. This isn't our rule, it is United States federal law that Wikia, the wiki farm company that hosts this site, is forced to comply with. For more information on the policy, see here ANYone can write just about ANYthing about ANY feature in ANY of the four canon Ben 10 series. Use the button below to create your own page. Use the links below to find other things to do that can help us out. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article TBA Starting out may be difficult. You may ask some questions such as "Where do I begin?" or "What do I do?" There are different ways to begin, and panicking if you are doing it right is a big one. There are tons of there for you any day. Just leave a message on their wall and, if you're lucky, they'll respond to you in no time! When first joining, you are not allowed on Chaturn without proper permission until you have made at least 25 edits, including 15 in the mainspace, which included normal articles such as series, episodes, and aliens. After passing this requirement, you would be able to enter Chaturn and ask all of the users chatting away on there your questions! Leaving a message on their wall is not your only resort! As long as you follow the instructions, you could go to the and write your own question! Your question could be anything that you are confused about on this wiki! Whether it has do it with coding or even if you don't know how to begin your series, you can ask any question and we'll help you answer it, just try to put it on the the correct board. You could even check the FAQ for Frequently Asked Questions if you think that your question might be there!! Do you have a question relating to something that someone made? It could be any type of question that relates to anything on this wiki, whether it's a series or an alien. If you're confused, or just curious, search the forums for threads related to discussion and questions for specific series, found on the Series Discussion and Fan Fiction Discussion Boards. What is "canon"? Canon means "part of the storyline." In other words, canon Ben 10 is anything part of either of the four Ben 10 series, or the comics, or anything in real Ben 10. There is another wiki called http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb135/ben10/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png w:c:ben10:Ben 10 Planet where anyone can find real, canon Ben 10 info. This wiki, on the other hand, is for fan fiction. Fan fiction is anything about a subject written by fans of said subject. In this case, it's fan fiction about Ben 10. We've got plenty of ready to help! Just go to the Plumbers' Academy forum and follow the instructions. You're question will be answered in no time, whether it's something as simple as adding a link to as complicated as designing a customized template! If you have any questions about the stories/aliens/villains/etc, go to General Wiki Discussion. Here are some ways that you can help us: *Categorize your pages! The category module can be found to the right of the edit window while editing, as well as at the bottom of every page when viewing. *Hunt down —articles shorter than 300 bytes—and mark them with " ". *Categorize other pages as well! Find out which have no categories in them. *Add a bit to so that people can identify you easily with a nickname—just don't add any personal info! *If you want pages deleted, mark the page with " ". *Ask around town, so to speak. Get to know who our admins are. They can generally help out with blocking users who get out of hand. *Check out the Community Corner on the Recent Activity page! All wikis in Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Man of Action or Cartoon Network. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you. Category:Test